Waking Up
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: When you've got someone like him to wake up to, everything just feels perfect.


**First of all, I would like to dedicate this oneshot to my friend, MBFL, and fellow fanfiction author V. Tsai. Not only did she help me come up with the original idea to base the plot off of, but well… I wanted to dedicate this to someone. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Waking Up**

**Max POV**

Now, waking up isn't always fun. Kids have school. Adults have work. Babies are just always upset.

But on the occasional day, at the specific time, you wake up in a state of peace, where everything is just perfect. You feel safe, warm, and loved because he's next to you. That's what it's like for me.

It's impossible for me even to say I didn't notice he was there, because I know his presence too well, possibly even better than I should. He radiates warmth. In fact, I don't believe I've ever met anyone as warm as him before.

He makes me feel safe, even when the world seems like it's falling off its rotation and I _know_ that I'm about to tip over the edge. He's protective and never seems to want to leave me alone. Sometimes, he even can get a little bit like an animal when he's trying to protect me from 'overly-friendly strangers.' But it even if he won't admit it, it's quite cute.

His appearance even I have a hard time describing, he's so complex. His eyes are darker than midnight, which is confusing to wake up to, but they still can me feel like home. His hair is getting overgrown, and I've been thinking about how to break it to him that he needs to cut that mane. It's funny to me that a guy like him is so attached to his hair, but it's a quirk of his that I love. His nails are sharp, and when I try to hug him sometimes, his nails poke me. Yet another thing he refuses to cut.

I tease him about gaining weight, but I know it's a lie. He's perfect the way he is, not that I'd ever admit it to him. His ego is large enough as it is, and it only seems to get bigger as the days go by. It's almost as if I pamper him too much, but I'd hate to think that's true.

We're obviously soulmates. When I met saw him that first day in the mall, I knew he was gorgeous and I was intrigued. But since then, it's grown so much. Throughout college he was there for me, never missing a beat, and I am so thankful for that. Without him, I would have tumbled apart.

I often think back about the times we went to the farm in my hometown. He didn't enjoy it much, he's clearly a city boy at heart. But city boy and country girl, doesn't everyone always call that the perfect match?

Sure, he can aggravate me. Sure, I can aggravate him. Occasionally, I may force him to eat something I cooked that he doesn't really like. Sometimes – or most of the time – he won't listen to a single instruction I give. But that doesn't change our feelings.

His friends can be so obnoxious, and I dread the days that they come to our house. Would you like to house a bunch of rambunctious males? Didn't think so.

On the other hand, he isn't too keen on my friends either. Maybe he thinks they're too frilly (which they are), or maybe he simply doesn't enjoy their personalities. He's never actually elaborated. More often than not when they come over he just hisses and walks away.

Still, just the same, we're meant to be. I would never leave him, he would never leave me, and that's what makes us so good together.

Waking up can be a hassle, but you've got someone to wake up to like him… it puts a new perspective on everything. I smiled to myself, even though the haze of sleep was still strong over me.

"Max!" Fang called from the living room. "Get up! We're going out for a five-year anniversary breakfast, remember?"

I groaned into my pillow and buried myself deeper into the pillows, as sleep started to get further and further from my grasp. _He_ was so much easier to wake up to…

It was obvious why liked the cat better.

**And… done. Please tell me everyone understood that! I hope it wasn't too confusing...**

**Thoughts? Drop a review my way. It'll make me feel better about this… interesting project.**

**And yeah, V. Tsai, if you don't review, I'm coming after you.**

**I'll try to update some of my actual stories soon, I promise! :D**

**~Cake.**


End file.
